


Слишком много мышей

by Malahit



Series: Кошки-мышки [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Action, Crack, Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malahit/pseuds/Malahit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Бэтмен работает в команде, не всем это нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Слишком много мышей

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: экстра к фику "Кошки-мышки"; по мотивам комиксов студии DC; написано на J2-AU--фест 2013 (команда комиксов).

Назвать Готэм спокойным городом не додумались бы даже жители богатых районов. Суперзлодеи всех мастей - местные и залетные - просто обожали устраивать здесь бардак и делали это с завидной регулярностью. Дженсен привык и смирился с мыслью, что отдохнуть ему удастся разве что на том свете, - это даже немного нравилось. А в особо трудные времена он с недавних пор мог рассчитывать на помощь команды. Они отлично сработались, и иногда Бэтгёрл и Робин были просто незаменимы.  
Полиции тоже скучать не приходилось. Заурядных воров, бандитов и убийц в Готэме развелось столько, что казалось, пересажать можно полгорода. Бивер крутился белкой в колесе, пытаясь уследить за всеми событиями, а его ребята дневали и ночевали в участке, мечтая о затишье и долгожданном отпуске.  
Но к чему ни Бэтмен, ни полиция готовы не оказались, так это к тому, что обычная банда смогла стать угрозой посерьезнее очередного чокнутого гения. Не просто занозой - пусть и величиной с бревно - в заднице Бивера, а прямо-таки огромным куском сахара в бензобаке Бэтмобиля.  
Их главарь не тянул на суперзлодея, хоть и отчаянно пытался под него закосить. Он не был ни сумасшедшим, ни мутантом, ни сумасшедшим мутантом, а в дурацком цветастом трико смотрелся сбежавшим из цирка клоуном-неудачником - в основном потому, что сам явно чувствовал себя в нем неуютно. Зато парень оказался гениальным стратегом и тактиком, а также, что едва ли не более неприятно, вполне неплохим лидером. И уже успел запустить свои длинные руки в каждую область огромного преступного мира Готэма.  
Тихо и незаметно новый король теневой стороны подгреб под себя изрядную часть готэмских банд, и даже некоторые одиночки охотно шли с ним на контакт. Когда в полиции сообразили, что за черт творится в городе, вырезать опухоль было уже поздно. Бивер тогда устроил своим знатный разнос и привлек к делу Бэтмена. А тот, в свою очередь, вызвал Бэтгёрл, уже успевшую продемонстрировать, что против интриганов женщина - хоть и непредсказуемый, но все-таки козырь. К тому же, отличный стрелок – совсем не лишнее, когда воюешь с вооруженными до зубов бандитами.  
И, по крайней мере, на этот раз Дженсен не просчитался: Бэтгёрл не только отлично укладывала бандитов на лопатки, но и умудрилась каким-то немыслимым образом раздобыть информацию о местонахождении этого таинственного преступного гения. И вот теперь они вдвоем пробирались по крышам одного из бедных районов Готэма. Все-таки хорошо, что обычные преступники предпочитали держаться подальше от центра: скакать по небоскребам не самое большое удовольствие, да и укрыться на хорошо освещенных улицах сложнее.  
Спланировав на крышу нужного здания, Дженсен сложил плащ и осмотрелся: чутье кричало, что здесь есть кто-то еще. Рядом приземлилась Бэтгёрл, тут же принимая боевую стойку и держа руку у набедренной кобуры. В просвет между быстро летящими облаками выглянула луна, ненадолго осветив крышу, и Дженсен слегка расслабился: на парапете, подтянув колено к груди, сидел Кэтмен. Теперь стало понятно, почему чувство опасности не взвыло тревожной сиреной, а только щекотало предвкушением.  
Впрочем, разглядев Кэтмена получше, Дженсен решил, что расслабился, пожалуй, рановато. Тот явно был чем-то недоволен: щурился недобро и как-то нервно болтал ногой. Как он при этом не падал со своего узкого насеста, оставалось загадкой.  
\- Это еще кто? – подал голос Кэтмен, кивая на девушку. Казалось, будь у него хвост, уже вовсю хлестал бы по бокам.  
\- Бэтгёрл, моя напарница.  
\- Иногда, - вставила та, закинув за спину разметавшиеся по плечам рыжие волосы. – А это..?  
\- Кэтмен, - продолжил представлять Дженсен, - мой вроде бы враг.  
\- Иногда, - отзеркалил «вроде бы враг».  
\- Но не сегодня?  
\- Не сегодня.  
\- И почему же?  
\- Этот парень хочет подмять всех под себя. Не люблю, когда мной командуют.  
\- Отлично, - хлопнула в ладоши Бэтгёрл, - тогда не будем терять времени. Главная шайка сейчас прямо под нами, а их главнюк со своими первыми-вторыми-третьими помощниками наверняка засел в подвальных помещениях.  
\- Пойдем сверху вниз – упустим главаря, - подхватил Дженсен. - Пойдем снизу вверх – попадем в мышеловку.  
\- Так в чем проблема? – хмыкнул Кэтмен. – Ты, - палец, увенчанный металлическим когтем, ткнул в направлении Дженсена, - пойдешь ловить клиента, рыжая мышка начнет зачистку сверху, а я займусь тем, что у меня получается лучше всего.  
\- И чем же? Будешь мяукать с крыши? – вставила Бэтгёрл, явно обидевшись на «рыжую мышку».  
\- Взломаю охранную систему и обеспечу нам тихое и незаметное путешествие в логово врага. Двадцать минут – и ваш ход, мышки.  
И, не став дожидаться ответа, был таков: просто откинулся назад и свалился с парапета. Подбежавшие к краю крыши «мышки» едва увернулись от вынырнувшего снизу и зацепившегося за парапет конца хлыста, а выглянув, когда тот исчез обратно, увидели только проворно спускавшегося, цепляясь за подоконники и какие-то незаметные сверху выступы на стене, Кэтмена.  
\- Это было… эффектно, - заметила Бэтгёрл.  
\- Да уж, это он любит, - хмыкнул Дженсен, вспоминая их первую встречу.

 

Справедливости ради, Кэтмен не обманул. Дженсен легко и тихо добрался до входа в подвальные помещения, вырубив по пути немногочисленных встреченных бандитов. Бэтгёрл отчитывалась по коммуникатору о такой же относительно тихой зачистке здания. Кэтмен не давал о себе знать, но явно выполнял свою часть плана на отлично, раз их не встречали на каждом углу вооруженные толпы, несмотря на обилие камер в коридорах.  
Они встретились у подвальной двери, явно бронированной и запертой на хитрый электронный замок. Дженсен как раз уже примеривался, как бы по-тихому его взломать, когда из-за угла вынырнули довольный Кэтмен и слегка потрепанная Бэтгёрл. Напарница сверкала свежей царапиной на щеке и подозрительно косилась на пристроенный в креплении на бедре Кэтмена хлыст.  
\- Значит, иду ловить клиента? – Дженсен смерил Кэтмена взглядом и снова покосился на замок.  
\- Не думал же ты, что я добровольно пропущу все веселье? – ухмыльнулся тот и жестом фокусника выудил из неведомого кармана пропуск, заляпанный кровью, но, судя по пискнувшей и открывшейся двери, вполне рабочий.  
Внутри гостей явно не ожидали, и это дало им троим возможность разбежаться по укрытиям. И очень вовремя - сориентировались растерявшиеся поначалу бандиты достаточно быстро. Пережидая свинцовый дождь за каким-то металлическим ящиком, Дженсен нащупал на поясе излюбленные гранаты с усыпляющим газом – миниатюрные, специально для помещений, - и зашвырнул под ноги стрелявшим. И краем глаза заметил, как парень в цветастом трико улепетывает к дальней двери.  
Дженсен чертыхнулся и, выждав еще одну паузу, рывком перекатился за соседнее укрытие. Убегавшего преступника нужно было остановить любой ценой, иначе вся их сегодняшняя операция полетела бы псу под хвост. Гранаты помогли лишь частично, и большая часть бандитов все еще стояла на ногах. В противоположном углу отстреливалась Бэтгёрл, прикрыть она сейчас вряд ли бы смогла. Дженсен подобрался и рванул было из-за укрытия, когда его дернуло назад прямо из-под автоматной очереди.  
\- Сиди и не дергайся, - прошипело в ухо, когтистая рука прошлась по груди в подобии ласки. – Лучше смотри.  
И Дженсен удивленно смотрел, как уже добравшийся до запасного выхода главарь безуспешно тыкал в электронную панель и дергал дверь.  
\- Умный парень, а установить две независимые охранные системы не догадался, - хмыкнул Кэтмен. – А у этих ребят скоро закончатся патроны, а запас, судя по надписям, в этих чудесных контейнерах, спасающих наши шкуры.  
\- Если загнанный в угол гений не придумает что-нибудь еще, - заметил Дженсен, наблюдая за все еще вертящимся у дальней двери главарем.  
\- А это уже наша задача.  
Бандиты осознали свое плачевное состояние, когда перевооружаться было уже поздно, а в рукопашную у них было лишь одно преимущество – количество. Дженсен первым делом рванул к уже оторвавшемуся от двери и спешившему к ящикам с оружием главарю, оставив Бэтгёрл и Кэтмена разбираться с остатками банды. Парень оказался неплох, но не шустрее бумеранга, угодившего ему точно в протянутую к автомату руку. Все-таки драться с обычными людьми, когда их не приходилось жалеть, было на порядок проще. Дженсен двинул парню по шее ребром ладони и, подхватив бесчувственное тело, направился к центру комнаты, по пути вырубив бумерангом парочку подкравшихся к ящикам бандитов.  
Из них получилась вполне сносная команда, подумал Дженсен, наблюдая, как его напарники заканчивают с оставшимися противниками. Кэтмен вонзил когти в шею последнего бандита, успевшего подобраться к Бэтгёрл со спины, и кровь из разорванного горла брызнула повернувшейся девушке в лицо. Ладно, сносная команда с несносным характером.  
\- Мы закончили, я надеюсь? – голосом Бэтгёрл можно было резать не хуже ножа.  
Дженсен оглядел устроенное побоище, перехватил поудобнее свисавшее с плеча тело главаря и кивнул.  
\- Вот и отлично. А теперь меня ждет душ. Или ванна. Нет, лучше джакузи, да, джакузи. А со своим бешеным котом разбирайся сам! – заявила девушка и скрылась в коридоре.  
Бешеным котом? Дженсен вопросительно посмотрел на Кэтмена.  
\- Слишком много мышей, - пожал плечами тот.


End file.
